


Tell Me About It

by loftyperch



Series: TNbtR [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, But I Didn't Think it was Enough to get a Full Tag, Cheating, First Time, In a way, It's just a window into their relationship too, M/M, Schroedinger's Virginity Kink, Sort Of, There's Also Pepperony, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loftyperch/pseuds/loftyperch
Summary: The night after saving the world from the Chitauri, Tony makes a big mistake.///// I promise you don't have to read the rest of the series to enjoy this hot, Stony mess. /////
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: TNbtR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566418
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Tell Me About It

Even flying at top speed across the ruined city, Tony barely caught Pepper’s taxiing plane.

He sat her down as it took off, his armor cast aside in a heap, something extremely serious on his mind.

“I have bad news, Pep, and I’d very much hoped that this day would never come. Although most people would have bet heavily on it happening eventually; in fact I might even have lost a few -”

“Spit it out.”

“I cheated on you.” He couldn’t look her in the eye. “I’m so sorry.”

Color rose in her cheeks, anger lighting her eyes. “With _whom_?!” Her Scoville reading was off the chart.

“Cap.”

Pepper might have gotten whiplash, snapping from fury to befuddlement so quickly. “You mean … _Cap_ Cap?”

“I’m sorry.” Tony shrank into his seat, away from her terrifying silence. 

But then ...

“Tell me about it.”

“What?!”

“How did it happen?”

“I don’t even know. We’d just saved the city, we were exhausted and full of shawarma, and I’d had a drink …”

“Then what?”

“Do you really need the gory details?”

“It’s turning me on.”

“It … it is?” This felt like a trap.

“I think I could forgive you if you’d …”

“ _Describe_ it?”

“I really want to forgive you, Tony.”

Feeling all kinds of wrong, he gave in. She needed whatever closure she could get, even at the expense of his friend’s privacy.

“Well, we were all in the Tower lounge ... until everyone else left. We got to talking about how we’d misjudged each other … Then he kissed me. In his defense, I don’t think he even knew you and I were dating. I should have told him then and there. Please don’t be mad at him.”

“Just stick to the story. What kind of kiss was it?”

“It was shy.” Despite his best efforts, Tony was getting turned on, too. “I kissed him back.”

Pepper bit her lip.

“Then he wasn’t so shy anymore. He was still gentle, but much more _decisive_.” Settling into a groove, he made himself more comfortable. “I really don’t remember all the details, much as I wish I could, but I know we made out on the couch. And I know he was nervous when he pulled off my shirt. Neither one of us had enough energy to try anything strenuous …”

“Keep going.”

“Are you sure you want to hear the rest? Are you gonna dump me if I say the wrong thing?”

“Yes and undecided. Keep going.”

With a deep breath, Tony soldiered on. “I, uh, went down on him for a while, then we ended up in bed. And I _might_ have taken his virginity.”

“Was it good?”

“It really, really was. It was, like, _special_.” (That alone should have gotten his ass kicked to the curb.)

“What did you tell him afterward?”

“I, uh … I might have … left him asleep to come talk to you about it.”

“You just _left_ him in bed?!” She looked as wounded as if he’d done it to her (which, of course, he had on numerous occasions). “God, you can be the _worst_ sometimes.”

“But-”

“Get back there right now! What are you thinking seducing an innocent young man and then just _leaving_?”

“Pretty sure _I_ was the one being sedu-”

“Tony! You need to be groveling to _him_ right now. Groveling to me could have waited at least until dinner.”

\-----------------

Tony returned to the Tower bearing a box of donuts. Much to his discomfort, Steve was awake at the bar, and he’d already made a pot of coffee.

“Commence groveling in three … two …” said Jarvis in that droll drone of his.

“I will find a way to kill you one of these days, y’know,” Tony growled, juggling the donuts as he extracted himself from his suit.

“If anyone can, sir, it’s you.”

Tony waited until he had a caffeine source in hand before breaking the silence.

“I had to go talk to Pepper … about what happened.”

“I figured.” Steve gazed sadly into his mug.

“You knew?”

“Well, yeah. It was in the first paragraph of your dossier. Someone named Natalie Rushman even scribbled in the margins that you made a cute couple.” He took a long sip. “After yesterday, though … I just kinda forgot.”

Tony laughed and slid the box down the bar. “Hell, after yesterday, I kinda forgot my _name_.”

Stopping it deftly, Steve peeked inside and had to gasp. He pulled out an enormous donut, dense and perfectly fried, crowned in maple icing and about half a pound of bacon.

“Sometimes the future’s not so bad, huh?”

Unwilling to talk with his mouth full, Steve nodded.

Tony felt sick at the thought of eating, so he took his coffee to the jagged edge of the lounge. There the wind tore at him, and the now-risen sun glittered off the broken glass on the streets and sidewalks below.

“It would be beautiful if it weren’t so awful,” said Steve, suddenly at his shoulder.

“We’ll rebuild. We always do.”

They sighed and turned back toward shelter.

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“You don’t have to be, Cap.” Tony gave a rueful laugh, cruelly directed inward. “Hell, I was probably just lashing out at Pepper for not …”

“For not what?”

“When I had the warhead, I didn’t think I’d be coming back. So I called her … and she didn’t answer. I know she’d never _intentionally_ ignore me mid-crisis, but it hurt. A lot. I guess I’m just used to hearing her voice right before I almost die, like it’s what brings me back.”

Steve grinned like Tony had said something cute. “You bring yourself back. It’s nice that you think of a loved one in such times, but don’t give her _all_ the credit.”

They both laughed softly, exhaustion quickly creeping back in. Neither had slept very long, and it showed under their eyes and in their movements.

“I’m still sorry, though.” Steve went on, no longer laughing. “I had my own reasons for moving too quickly.”

Assuming these reasons included Director Carter or Sgt. Barnes (or even his _dad_ ), Tony let the understanding silence speak for itself. They sat back at the bar, side-by-side, and poured another round of coffee.

“I’ve apparently been forgiven. Most couples have a free pass with a celebrity or prom queen or whatever, it’s just usually negotiated prior to cashing it in.”

“She must have been shocked, huh?”

“Not that I cheated, just that it was with _you_. After that she was curious, and kinda into it. Which, I guess, makes sense. If she told me she’d messed around with Natasha, I wouldn’t exactly be mad.”

They clinked their mugs, taking a moment to savor that image.

“However, in order to be forgiven, I had to tell her everything I remembered from last night. I don’t usually talk about people like that. Sorry to kiss and tell.”

“It’s all right. These are unusual circumstances.” Steve sighed. “It’s kind of a shame, though; now I have to share last night with your girlfriend.”

“Not that I even remembered much …” Tony realized he was leaning closer.

“It would be nice to have something all to ourselves.” Steve leaned closer, too.

“And Pepper _did_ tell me I never should have left you in the first place.”

“We’d probably still be in bed if you hadn’t.”

“I dunno, we might have made it to the shower by now.”

\------------------

After a hasty, handsy shower, they returned to the bed in a heap.

Feeling, strangely, all kinds of right, Tony hopped back on that dick. He was still stretched from their earlier activities, and Steve, huge though he was, slid in with little resistance.

“God, this feels so good,” Steve breathed, propped up on one shaking arm while his free hand tentatively explored around the arc reactor.

They kissed while they fucked, Tony finally able to stand the taste of simple carbs and saturated fats, distracted from his nervous stomach by overwhelming need.

Steve came inside him almost casually, then pulled out and knelt beside the bed. When he started giving _really_ great head, absolutely thirsty for it, occasionally diving sinfully all the way down, Tony began to suspect he wasn’t such a virgin after all.

Tony was very much looking forward to coming down Captain America’s throat, but he was denied that opportunity. Steve stood, knowing precisely how close he’d pushed it, and rolled Tony over.

They both cried out when Steve, already hard again and dripping, plunged back in. He bent down to kiss between Tony’s shoulder blades, his passionate pace never slowing.

This time they came together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay, so I know this won’t mean anything to most of you hip youngsters, but it’s a subject very dear to my heart: I’m a _Cheers_ fan. So I’m compelled to overexplain this one wacky reference.
> 
> There’s an episode in which Norm keeps trying to rescue Rebecca, who’s trapped in her boss’s closet. This being a sitcom, he keeps failing, shrugging, and returning to Cheers. The running gag is that no matter who hears his latest update in the saga, their response is an utterly flabbergasted “You just _left_ her in the closet?” *studio audience laughs* *norm dutifully goes to try again*
> 
> *gif of Gamora screaming ‘I don’t know what _Cheers_ is!’*


End file.
